Changes are amongst us
by spikewil
Summary: It has been five years since the bomb changes the people's lives. Now that all is calm, they are living it. Warnings inside. AU.
1. Author notes

Warnings: large AU, slash, Mpreg, HET, None of my stories are betaed as I can't find a beta who is interesting in waiting when my muse picks up on a story.

Summary: Changes made their lives a bit more difficult, but they managed to live in it.

One story per episode based on this AU world. There will be a plot, just don't know it right now.

I will be speaking of type 1, 2 etc. kinds.

DMDMDMDM

It's has only been five years since the bomb exploded that let loose a powder that made all people on this world changed. Changed psychically and emotionally. Some accepted the changes while others didn't. The world has now calmed and people are continuing their lives.

Changes amongst everyone:

Type 1: Most of the male population has a cock, balls and a small opening behind their balls. This opening is mostly never used. There is no womb or ovaries connected to this opening.

Type 2: Most of the female population has a vagina, womb and ovaries. The clitoris has changed into a cock without balls. They don't produce sperm but a clear liquid that can't cause pregnancies.

Type 3: 20% of the total population has a full functional cock and balls with a vagina entrance behind the balls that is connected to a womb and ovaries.

Type 4: 3% of the male population is all man, but is a woman (type 2) in genitals.

Type 5: 3% of the female population is all woman, but is a man (type 1) in genitals.

As lives have changed, so did marriages. The changes also caused everyone to feel a mating bond take place; a mating bond that usually concurs with animals.


	2. 1  Mile High

Title: Changes are among us 1/?

Sub title: Mile High

Author: spikewil

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Hotch/Gideon/Morgan, Garcia/Sean Hotchner, Reid/Prentiss

Warnings: large AU, slash, Mpreg, HET. Elle Greenaway doesn't exist. Sorry, I don't like her character at all. Emily will step in much earlier. None of my stories are betaed as I can't find a beta who is interesting in waiting when my muse picks up on a story.

Summary: Changes made their lives a bit more difficult, but they managed to live it.

Episode: Extreme Agressor – end scene

Aaron looked around the plane, all of their team members fast asleep beside Jason. He grinned when he heard Jason's question about the report and should have known nothing goes past his person. Aaron sat next to the man, leaning towards him and resting his shoulder against his.

Jason looked up when he felt the shoulder pressure and looked into Aaron's eyes. They were dark and the pupils were blown, while soft pants came out of his mouth. Jason leaned forward and kissed him softly. The younger man squeaked before he deepened their kiss, swallowing Aaron's sounds. His right hand cupped the hard cock through Aaron's trousers and when he ended the kiss he watched the dark head fall back against the seat while pumping his hips against his hand for friction.

Aaron moaned when Jason tightened the hand on his cock, trapping the hard organ. He tried to spread his legs further, but the armrests of the chair were holding him in place. "Jason, please," he frantically whimpered.

Derek was behind him and had woken up when Aaron whimpered. He frowned when he realized his lovers were playing without him. He was startled when he heard his name.

"Derek, I know you're awake. Come here," Jason ordered and was pleased to see their youngest lover reply eagerly.

Derek almost jumped out of his seat to get to the other side. He kneeled between Aaron's spread legs and rested his hands onto the hard thighs. Derek looked up for permission to touch and was pushed up again by a large hand around his neck as his lips were claimed in a demanding kiss. He whimpered softly as his body responded to the kiss.

Aaron watched fascinated as Jason took control of the kiss and have Derek submit himself to the onslaught of pleasure by just a kiss. He panted as he looked down, his cock had been taken out of its confinement by Derek's hands while the black man was busy kissing. He reached forward and unzipped Derek's jeans, zipper trailing down the hard cock. Aaron licked his lips as he took it into his hand, stroking it slowly.

Jason growled loudly when he noticed what was happening between his two younger lovers and stopped kissing. He smirked at the whimper that escaped Derek. He undid his trousers and sat down again, guiding Aaron sideways. The hint was understood and the man took his cock into his mouth and started sucking. Jason nodded to Derek and watched him licking Aaron's cock like an ice cream before taking it into his mouth. Watching those dark lips tighten around the hard flesh, made him groan softly.

Aaron kept it up until he felt the need to be filled. He sat up and silently asked Jason to step it up further. He frowned when the only response he got was a smirk and pat on the chest. Aaron opened his mouth to state it out loud, but was stopped by a finger against his lips.

"Aaron, Derek, lose the trousers," Jason instructed and watched them eagerly obey. All the while watching them, he removed his own.

Spencer was lying on his stomach, watching the trio from the reflection of the plane's window. He could see them clearly and it was arousing. The young man wondered if they were mated yet. His cock throbbed by just looking at them, making him ache for his own mate, that he yet to have met. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds; sounds that brought him to a very fast climax, and accepted that he wasn't going to fall asleep soon.

"Straddle Aaron."

Derek shivered with the order and did as told, pressing himself against Aaron's chest, but felt the arm rests hindering his legs. He felt warm hands helping him as the arms rests were removed, leaving more space to embrace. Hands rested on his hips and he groaned deeply as one finger entered the wet entrance behind his balls that made his back arch, pressing himself tighter against his lover.

"You're so wet…no need to stretch."

Aaron's eyes rolled back when Derek lifted himself and sank down onto his cock. It entered a tight and wet home; the other man's walls grabbing his cock in a tight hold that made him pant loudly, the urge to thrust so overwhelming. His eyes snapped back open when he felt Jason take hold of his legs and spread them wider and up, locking Derek's legs from movement.

Jason gasped as he entered Aaron's entrance as he held the other man's balls up as he sank in deeply. When he was in all the way, he was able to sit on the edge of the chair waiting for Derek and Aaron to get customize to this new position that would take a lot of energy and strength to maintain.

"Jason, please," both said in unison.

Jason chuckled but replied when he pulled out and slammed back inside Aaron, causing both men to moan loudly, the sound vibrating through the cabin. He wrapped his right arm around Derek's chest, pulling the man back against his chest while his left arm held the back of Aaron's chair gaining more strength to thrust over and over again into the tight wet hole.

Derek rested his back against Jason's back with his head on the shoulder as he felt every slam vibrate in his own body. The pushing caused Aaron's cock rub over his prostate every time.

Aaron whined softly as he grabbed Jason's arm, making the older man looking at him. Silently he questioned as his gaze felt upon Derek's arched head exposing his neck. He smiled when Jason nodded and Aaron went for the left side of Derek's neck while Jason went for the right side.

Derek screamed out his orgasms as both his lovers unexpectedly claimed him as their mate. His climaxes spurted out of his cock and made his wet hole tighten, coating his and Aaron's chest and abdomen before he fainted against Jason, trusting him to hold him.

Aaron groaned loudly and long when Derek's walls suddenly clamped around his cock and he shot his load deeply inside. He smiled at the sight of his black mate before he did the same when Jason took aim at his neck and bit him.

Jason panted as his orgasm slammed through him, filling his dark haired mate all the while holding onto his black lover. When he came back from his high, he snickered seeing as they both had fainted and were still dead to the world. He gently pulled out and arranged Derek against Aaron. He cleaned himself and redressed before maneuvering both his mates to a suitable position, covering them with a blanket and leaving them in the chairs while he took Derek's former spot on the couch.

"Next time I am bringing ear plugs," Spencer deadpanned dryly.

Jason's laughter was the last thing Spencer heard before sleep finally took him.


	3. 2  Hurt

Episode: Compulsion (season 1, episode 2)

Jason stood in the doorway to the living room watching his two mates asleep on the couch. Aaron was on his back with Derek on top of him, looking more like a young boy than an adult. It had been a hard and intensive case that had a taken a toll on both Derek and himself. He had been so focused on saving one of the teachers in the school, that he had ignored his mates try to get him out of the building. He should have known the man had already been dead, but Jason wanted desperately to think he could still save him.

His behavior regarding the situation made Derek's rescue worse. Due to Jason, the other man had suffered more inhalation of the smoke that they had thought. Derek, however, had ignored his injuries and had hid them from the whole team. Jason walked a bit a further into their living room and sat on the edge of the table just looking at them.

Aaron woke up feeling someone watching him. He opened his eyes to see Jason looking at them sadly. He reached out a hand and felt it taken and squeezed. He still shivered thinking of how they found the young student and having to shoot her in order not to have her murder her classmates. However, being chewed out by their tech kitten Garcia was much worse when they learned that Derek had been hiding his injuries. They left the girl to the hands of the other team members while they searched the bathrooms for their third mate.

They found him on the third floor in the boys bathroom, hanging over the toilet. He had been throwing up, holding his stomach while doing so. Jason kneeled next to him, stroking his back while Aaron stroked his tummy, hoping their presence would lessen the pain. The black man moaned and leaned towards Aaron's chest, murmuring things they didn't understand.

Jason placed his hand next to Aaron's and rubbed Derek's back softly all the while thinking how Derek had been dizzy when he stood up from the floor. They had steadied him and walked to the ambulance Garcia had arranged. As the black man sat there, explaining his symptoms, Aaron could not stop his tears when he heard about the dizziness, the sleepiness and the throwing up. The symptoms were bad enough for the ambulance personnel to tell them they are taking Derek to the hospital. Derek had held onto Aaron's hand, making the decision easy. Jason ran to the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Derek woke when he felt two pair of hands stroking his back. The movement reminded him that he scared his lovers badly enough that they weren't leaving him alone. He wanted to pretend he was still asleep and enjoy the touches he had missed during the case, when the itch in his throat caused him cough hardly.

"Do you need your medication?" Jason asked softly and stood up when he received a nod as a reply.

"We love you so much and we're sorry we've been ignoring you during this case," Aaron said and kissed Derek on the head all the while embracing him tighter.

"I love you too. It hurt, and I am sorry I didn't tell you about my injuries," Derek replied and sat up, straddling Aaron and took his medication. The water soothed his throat immediately. He reached out for Jason's hand and pulled him forward laughing as the older man tripped over his feet, crashing on top of Aaron.

"Oomph," Aaron gasped but moaned when Derek and Jason kissed. He blushed when both men ended the kiss and turned his way.

Jason stood up and helped Derek stand up as both man went for Aaron's clothes. Before no time Aaron was naked on the couch while the other two men were still dressed.

"No, stay dressed," Aaron moaned as he sat on the couch and spread his legs. This had always been a fantasy, but never said it out loud. He hoped they would take a hint.

At the look of twin smirks, Aaron realized the hint was understood and before he knew it he was being licked and nibbled on while clothes were rubbing him in the good way. He whimpered loudly when Jason's cock entered him in one thrust while Derek sucked him deep.

"Derek, no, your throat," Aaron objected while petting his lover's head. It was hard to be serious when the sucking felt so good. Before he could warn anyone, he came hard and incredibly fast, shooting his load into Derek's throat while Jason filled him up.

"We are supposed to comfort you, not me," Aaron mumbled softly before the lack of sleep for a few days caught up on him and he fell asleep, his legs still wide open.

Jason pulled back and reached out for Derek. He looked into the brown eyes and was reassured that their actions didn't harm him. Derek looked quiet content and as Jason looked down, he saw the mess their young lover made, Jason smirked.

"Let's get you both to bed," Jason decided as he watched Derek's eyes flutter. He patted the tight ass to get it moving while he carried Aaron to their bedroom.

Within 10 minutes, Jason watched his mates snuggle. He undressed himself and joined them in bed, spooning Derek, pulling both men tightly against him.


	4. 3 At Work

Pairing: Garcia/S. Hotchner

Episode: Won't get fooled again (season 1, episode 3)

Before the BAU team left, they were witnesses to a mating bond that was taken place right in front of their eyes. Sean Hotchner and Penelope Garcia were currently staring in each other eyes for about 15 minutes already without moving.

Aaron grinned and couldn't help himself.

"Sean, get a move on. We'll be needing her expertise in at least 3 hours," Aaron called out as he walked out of the bullpen, yelping loudly when his ass was smacked.

The team laughed at the antics between Jason and Aaron, but followed the pair anyway.

Penelope blushed brightly at the words, but couldn't take her eyes away from Aaron's little brother who had frowned at his brother's words. He looked down into the blue eyes of Penelope and took her hand. He walked into the hallway taking Penelope with him and towards one of the mating rooms that the Bureau had.

They entered the room and Sean locked the door before standing in front of her. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to tell her that he wasn't a standard type 1 man, but the urge to kiss won and he leaned forward to kiss those red lips.

Penelope closed her eyes as the kiss turned deeper and steamier than either one would have thought. She enjoyed until breathing became an issue. She opened her eyes and saw the lust in Sean's eyes before blurting out "I am not a standard type 2 woman, I am a type 5."

Sean smiled, relief reaching his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear that he was a type 4 man. He heard her gasp loudly before she took his face and kissed him hard. He snapped his eyes open when hands suddenly removed his clothes very quickly all the while pushing him against the wall of the room. His cock turned instantly hard while his vagina became wetter by the second.

Penelope was incredibly turned on, more so than with other men, this man would become her mate and the urge to see him naked and touch was overwhelming. Before she knew it he was naked with his back against the wall. She grinned when she realized he was hard and his cock was pointing towards her. Penelope licked her lips, all the while slowly removing her own clothes.

Sean was amazed how he was responding to his soon to be mate. He had never been submissive in any relationship before, but being with Penelope made him want to kneel down and call her mistress. He blushed at those thoughts but moaned loudly when she licked her lips. His eyes went from her lips to her fingers when she undressed herself and took her cock in her hand. His body strained to get closer and he was about to move when she stood before him, pressing her body against his.

Penelope panted when their cocks met for the first time and she pressed her body tighter against him, her hips moving back and forth until it entered his body. She watched as Sean arched his back, his head against the wall. By arching his back, Penelope slid inside with one thrust, the head bumping against his pleasure button.

Sean turned into a moaning mess as he tried to move with her, but the sensations too much and he flailed. He yelped when she grabbed his legs and felt amazement that she was strong enough to lift him as he was taller than her, his legs around her waist. Sean held onto her shoulders so he wouldn't embarrass himself by falling. The position he was now in, made Penelope go in deeper.

Her movements turned frantic as her climax was nearing the end. Penelope looked into the lustful gaze of her mate as she took his cock in her hand and stroked him with her thrusts. She hid her face into his neck, feeling him doing the same. As they reached their climax both bit their necks, marking them as mates.

Penelope pulled her face back from his neck to look proudly at the teeth mark on the side of his neck while she felt her own mark throbbing. Sean was however leaning against her more heavily, making her realize he had blacked out. She grinned and slowly gathered all her left-over strength to lay him on the bed. He bounced a bit on the bed, but remained unconscious. While still inside him, she pushed him further up the bed, thrusting inside him with every move.

Sean came to and instantly groaned when he felt Penelope moving inside him. He opened his eyes and looked into her grinning face, and whimpered loudly that in time turned to begging as she kept him on edge until he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out his second orgasm as his cock erupted while his entrance squirted his juices against her cock. Before his body relaxed, he felt her fill him once again, feeling it drop for drop.

Penelope panted heavily before slowly leaving his body. He was asleep and she couldn't but grin. Even her phone going off didn't remove her smile.

"Hello?"

"Done yet?" Penelope heard on the other side of the line before the person was apparently smacked. "Penelope, we need your help," Jason said as he snickered at Aaron who was now rubbing his head and behind as both Derek and him smacked him for the comment.

"Tell me he's going to be spanked before he comes back," she said all the while redressing herself to continue her job.

"You just want to see him not being able to sit."

"Yes, sir," she drawled before hanging up and covering her mate with the blanket. She wrote a quick note and left the room. She knew she didn't have to wait long before her mate would join her.


	5. 4 Family

Sub title: Family

Pairing: Gideon/Morgan/Hotch, Garcia/S. Hotchner

Episode: Broken Mirror (season 1, episode 5)

Derek moaned painfully and hissed when he placed another bandage on his injury. He sighed when he remembered being shot by a taser gun from behind. Derek also reminded himself that he hadn't told his mates yet as he was already standing by the time they arrived. By then Spencer had already taken care of the unsub. He had driven himself home, knowing his lovers would join him when they were done. The black man laid down on the bed on his front and closed his eyes. He was asleep before he knew it, missing the coming home of his mates.

Jason heard from Spencer that their mate was injured, but had went home to take care of it by himself. The older man frowned but accepted that they would talk when they were home as well. He looked around for his other mate when he noticed the younger man coming from the bathroom. Jason smiled and took Aaron's arm, explaining they had to go to a pharmacy for Derek, while in his mind he would also buy a test for Aaron. The man had been throwing up too many times for weeks now.

Aaron gasped when he heard that Derek was injured and agreed with Jason to visit the pharmacy. He asked Jason shyly to buy him a pregnancy test and could see on Jason's face that he was already planning to do so. He waited in the car while Jason went inside, his hand resting on his tummy.

Jason came back only to see Aaron stroking his tummy. He grinned happily and couldn't resist kissing him when he sat back in the car and joined Aaron's hand in feeling his tummy. "Let's see what the test will say," he said.

Aaron nodded while thinking of Derek. Before Jason stopped the car completely he was out and into their home. He ran up the stairs before his tummy gave a lurch once more and Aaron slowed down. When he entered the bedroom, he smiled. Their mate was fast asleep on his front naked as the day he was born. According to his movement and the wetness that could be seen between his thighs, he was having a very nice dream. Aaron looked up to see Jason entering the room with some food and the bag of medicine.

"Should we wake him up?" Aaron asked, all the while take the bag from him.

Jason nodded. "He hasn't eaten yet. We don't want him sick," he answered.

Derek whimpered softly as his body responded to the touches between his thighs. He arched his ass up and spread his legs just a bit, giving his lovers more skin to play with. Derek screamed when several fingers entered him at once and he raised his upper body with arms while his cock erupted and his entrance wet the bed. When he came to, Derek groaned painfully as he had forgotten his injury.

"Derek, why didn't you tell us about the injury," Jason asked sternly.

"I…I don't know. I just didn't want to go to the hospital again. I wanted just the two of you taking care of me," Derek replied softly, blushing at his own words.

"We love you so much. Are you hungry?" Jason asked, while laughing as Derek's tummy answered the question.

Smelling the food, made Aaron's tummy churn and he quickly ran to the bathroom, where he threw up the last of the contents in his stomach.

"Aaron, are you okay? You've been throwing up quiet a lot lately," Derek stated, eyes widening when he saw the test Jason gave Aaron. "Really?"

"Let's wait for the result of the test shall we?" Jason said as he redressed Derek's injury before taking the man in his arms, while watching Aaron go into the bathroom and coming back.

Jason set the timer and they waited for the results. When the beeper went off, all three were reluctant to see the result, until Jason reached forward and looked at it. His wide smile told them all they needed to know.

Aaron was pregnant.


End file.
